Fall of Altea
by thedarksniper
Summary: Altea is attacked by a long time ally and Marth is forced to flee his homeland once again. Eh, bad summary is bad. Set after Heroes of Light and Shadow. My first fic so don't be to mean.
1. Fall of Altea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters. Well technically Shadow is mine but I used the character creator in the remake of New Mystery of the Emblem for that sooo… on to the story!**

* * *

"Move. Move!" A voice rang out over the sound of clashing blades and the screams of the wounded. A blue-haired youth, no older than 19, could be seen standing in the middle of the bloody carnage. "Fall back! Defend the gate!" he yelled to his fighting companions. A bloody swordsman appeared at his side, panting and letting his bloody silver sword hang at his side.

"Milord," he said breathlessly, "We need you to defend the throne room. I'll stay here and help the retreat."

"Alright Shadow but be careful. I can't afford to lose you. You are a brilliant fighter and a master tactician but most importantly, you're my friend." The swordsman flashed a rare smile.

"Of course Lord Marth. I don't plan to leave you unguarded anytime soon. Luck be with you sire." With that he raised his blade and leapt once more into the fray. Marth turned and called out to the leader of his Altean Knights.

"Cain! We're going to fall back and defend the throne room!"

"We're going to fight these dastards in our own halls?!" Cain was visibly shocked, despite the blood coating his face.

"We have no choice. Let's hurry." With a nod Cain rode over and allowed Marth to swing up onto his horse. The paladin rode through the battle, collecting a guard as he went, and rode into the palace. Marth's wife Caeda met them in the throne room, her pegasus nowhere to be seen.

"Marth!" She embraced him as he swung off Cain's horse. "You're alright!"

Smiling despite the dire consequences, Marth said, "Of course, my sweet. I'm not going to leave you, especially only a year and a half into our marriage." Releasing her, he looked around at the warriors that had followed him into the throne room. Among them was the former mercenary Ogma and his comrades Bord, Cord, and Barst. All three of them had moved to Altea at Caeda's request. The paladin Cain was there, as well as his best friend and rival Abel. The two had been great assets in the War of Shadows and the Dragon's War. The wind sage Merric was also there, covered in the blood of their foes. He had been visiting the palace when the war broke out. The members of the legendary seventh platoon, which had gained recognition during the Dragon's War as the some of the youngest and most talented knights, were there as well, minus their commander Shadow. Luke had been reinstated as a knight when the call went out. Rody and Cecile had welcomed their fellow paladin with welcoming arms. The sage Katarina and the archer Ryan were helping Ryan's brother, Gordin, in through the large palace doors. The sniper had fought at Marth's side since the War of Shadows and had become one of his most trusted allies. Now, though, he was barely conscious as two clerics ran over with their healing staves.

"So many injuries…" Caeda whispered, stunned.

"And many more dead." Marth answered. "Why would Macedon attack now? It doesn't make sense. We've been allies for years!"

"Could something have happened to Minerva and Maria?" Caeda asked.

Cain, who had walked over after overseeing the defenses, spoke up. "All due respect, sire, but these things can wait. We still have a battle to fight."

Marth nodded. Macedon had invaded a little over three months ago. Caught off-guard and still in the middle of reconstruction, Altea had mounted little resistance. "Of course Cain. Has Shadow made it here yet?"

"Not yet, milord. Hopefully he will appear soon." The sounds of battle could now be heard right outside the doors to the throne room. "Quickly, milord! Take your position! Seventh Platoon, front and center! All others take your positions! We fight for not only our lives, but our King's and that of our homeland!" A loud cheer went up and the large doors burst open. Cheers turned to war cries as the two sides met in battle once more. Marth drew his rapier and Caeda raised her lance and, together, they fought to defend the throne. Blood and limbs filled the air as blade clashed against blade and the lives of young knights were cut short. The battle was vicious but at least the feared Macedonian dracoknights were unable to get into the palace. As the fighting wore on, concern grew in Marth's heart for his trusted friend who still had not been seen. Slowly, Altea's finest were pushed back until they were just a ragged circle around the royal throne.

"Dammit! I guess this is it." Cain said. "My apologies, sire." Before Marth could answer, most of the enemies in the room were killed by an unseen force. Unseen, that is, until a bloody swordsman appeared in front of them.

"Milord, hurry! You have to escape here, now!"

"Shadow! What's happened?! Are the-"

"The knights have fallen." His voice was low and weary. "You must escape. Elice is already waiting for you."

Marth was speechless for a long moment. Finally he said, "Had anyone else told me this I would have refused to give up. But I trust you…as hard as it is to flee once more. Let's go." Turning to the few survivors of the vicious onslaught, Marth looked at them and gave the hardest order he had ever given. "My knights, my friends…we must retreat." With that, the wounded knights split up into groups and made for the secret passages that would get them safely out of the castle. The only warriors to escape the carnage were Caeda, Ogma and his men, Cain and Abel, Merric, the members of the seventh platoon, the wounded archer Gordin, Marth's older sister Elice, and Malicia; a cleric who had been visiting the castle. All told, Altea's knights were decimated and the region was taken over by Macedon. A lonely boat sailed down a river towards the ocean as the broken and beaten soldiers set out for Talys, a small kingdom which had offered Marth asylum before. Caeda had been the region's princess before she was wed to Marth and it was Ogma and his mens' homeland. Marth and Shadow stood at the prow as the boat sailed on into the night.

"Sire. I'm sorry. I failed you when you needed me the most. I'm…I'm sorry."

Marth looked at him. "None of this was your fault. You did all any man could do and then some. Your strength and loyalty are what allowed us to make it out safely. You saved my daughter from a certain death. And I thank you for all of that." Shadow just nodded. Marth continued speaking, "You are a legend among men. You're deeds would live on in songs for generations if you would allow them to become common knowledge. So I say this once more, this is not your fault. And rest assured; we will take back Altea. I swear it."

"And I will be by your side, milord," Shadow said grimly. "I swear it."

* * *

**A/N**

**Well that was fun! This may become the start of a full story if anyone wants it to. This is my first story so if I messed anything up just let me know. So yeah, please review and all that.**


	2. A shadow's view

**This is a just a rewrite of my Fall of Altea story from Shadow's POV. It picks up from when they split and will end when Shadow and Marth meet up again in the throne room. Just something I threw together in what little free time I had.**

* * *

"Alright Shadow but be careful. I can't afford to lose you. You are a brilliant fighter and a master tactician but most importantly, you're my friend." The swordsman flashed a rare smile.

"Of course Lord Marth. I don't plan to leave you unguarded anytime soon. Luck be with you sire." With that he raised his blade and leapt once more into the fray. Immediately an enemy halberdier charged at him, shield first, holding a long lance over his head. Effortlessly, Shadow cut him down before turning and engaging three enemy swordsman who were moving to engage Marth's retreating form. After easily parrying a series of blows from the trio, he cut down the first two and cut off the third's sword hand. The soldier fell back with a cry of pain and was then killed by a quick thrust to the heart. With a quick breath, Shadow stopped to look around him. What he saw made his heart drop.

The knights of Altea were being slaughtered. Everywhere, brave warriors were being cut down like wheat. Blood flowed like water and screams filled the air like birdsong on a sunny day.

Still, he refused to give up. The seventeen year old tore a strip of cloth off of a fallen soldier and tied it around his head to staunch the bleeding from a wound on his forehead that he couldn't even remember getting. He longed to keep fighting; to not stop until either he was dead or all their enemies were. However he knew the situation was hopeless. His death would serve no purpose but to put his liege in even greater danger. Doing his best to resist the darkness that had threatened to take him ever since he was born, he turned and ran into the castle, cutting down any enemy in his way. He ran faster than he had ever run through the long hallways of Altea's palace. Soldiers fell before him until he was finally able to make it to the throne room. The scene was that from one of the many nightmares that haunted him each night. Altea's great Hero King was fighting in a ragged semicircle with a handful of knights around the throne, desperately trying to hold off the advancing forces. But it was not to be. Within moments, the group would be overrun and Altea's last hope would be extinguished. Digging deep into himself, Shadow mustered his last bit of energy and, with a few words in the Ancient Language, cast a spell that would allow him to cut down most of the enemy soldiers assaulting his liege. Those that survived his deadly spell were quickly cut down by his blade. Fighting off the wave of exhaustion and despair that threatened to overwhelm him, he ran forward to give the great Hero King the news that would wound him to the core.

"Milord, hurry! You have to escape here, now!" Just speaking the words caused him pain.

"Shadow! What's happened?! Are the-"

"The knights have fallen." His voice was low and weary. "You must escape. Elice is already waiting for you." He had sent Marth's older sister off to the escape point during his mad dash through the palace.

Marth's face fell but his pain was instantly masked behind a mask of resolve. "Had anyone else told me this I would have refused to give up. But I trust you…as hard as it is to flee once more. Let's go." Turning to the few survivors of the vicious onslaught, Marth looked at them and gave the order to retreat. "My knights, my friends…we must retreat."

As Shadow followed his lord into the secret passage that would lead them to safety, he couldn't help but feel as if he had failed the man who had given him a purpose when he had been little more than a feral child, fighting to survive and wishing for nothing more than to watch the world burn.

* * *

**There we go! More of Shadow's story will be revealed in later chapters…if I do them. But I probably will so no worries!**

**blaze: If you read this, i know this is shorter than my first chapter but i plan to make the rest longer**


	3. Arrival in Talys

**Here's chapter 3! It's not as good as my others (at least i ****don't think so****) but I needed to do this while I had time.**

* * *

Several weeks passed before the remnants of the Altean Army caught sight of Talys. Their journey had been lengthened considerably due to severe storms that had threatened to capsize the small ship on multiple occasions. The mast was almost split in two during the height of the storm and several passengers were bedridden with seasickness. However, the storm did have one good consequence; it had prevented any other ships from being able to follow them. It was with relatively high spirits that Marth stood at the prow of his small vessel and looked out towards the coastline of Talys. He stood arm in arm with Caeda as the vessel drifted closer. "Shadow!" he shouted, "We've made it to Talys. Let everyone else know."

The king's shadow nodded from where he sat on top of the ship's cabin. He was sitting on the highest point of the ship, aside from the crow's nest, with one arm propped on his right knee. He always liked to be able see where any potential threat might come from. Gracefully, he jumped down from his perch and went belowdecks to rouse the others. Marth's advisor, Jagen, approached the king with a worried look on his face.

"I worry about that lad. He has never been one to talk, but now he scarcely speaks at all," the old paladin said. "It is as if he is trapped inside his mind."

Marth opened his mouth to speak but Caeda cut him off. "Let the poor man be, Lord Jagen. He believes he has failed us all by allowing Altea to fall, even though Marth and I both have assured him it was not his fault. Not to mention that it was Macedon who attacked us."

"What does Macedon have to do with this?" Marth was obviously confused. "I understand that it was them who led the assault but wouldn't he feel just as bad if it were Gra or Aurelis?"

Caeda gave a small smile. "You two are both blind as bats. Love does things to a man that nothing else does. Did you never notice?"

"What d-do you mean?" Marth spluttered. "Notice what?"

Caeda started to answer but just then Shadow led the last remaining Altean knights out onto the deck. He then walked over and took his customary spot at Marth's back.

"Friends, Talys lies before us." Marth said. "Caeda and I will go to the castle to speak to King Talys. Stay aboard until I send for you. Jagen will speak for me while I am gone. I shouldn't be long but-"

"Sire. Look!" Jagen's startled voice cut across his lord's.

"Oh, gods!" Marth cursed. Caeda stood frozen beside him, her hand over her mouth and her face pure white.

The entire area was overrun with pirates and bandits making their way towards the castle gate. Civilians fled for their lives and the bodies of those that were to slow lined the streets. Screams could be heard from where the ship was docked and the bandit's laughter sent chills down Marth's spine. Fury filled him as he imagined the terror and despair of the innocent villagers.

"Knights, ready yourselves!" Shadow had sprung into action, shouting orders and tossing weapons to the startled knights from the racks on the deck. "All those wounded will remain here and guard the ship with Cain and Abel. Seventh Platoon, ride out and stop those bandits. Milord," he said turning to Marth, "I assume you and Caeda wish to fight?"

"Of course!" Marth said. The fire in his eyes betrayed the anger he was feeling. "Merric, you will come with Caeda, Shadow, and I. We make for the castle!"

Merric nodded. "I'll show these pirates what Excalibur can really do."

With that, Marth gave the order to move out. Cain and Abel remained behind with Gordin, Ogma and his men, and Elice to guard the ship. Luke, Rody, Celice, and Ryan spread out with Malicia into the city to help the villagers and slay the pirates. However, the thickest fighting was in front of the castle gate. By the time they arrived, the few guards remaining were retreating back into the castle to protect the king. Marth gave a loud yell and led the charge into the fight. Merric began chanting in the Ancient Language and blades of wind cut down his foes. Caeda swooped above them on her pegasus, skewering unsuspecting bandits on her lance. Shadow, however, was a blur. His body moved like water, and his blade was wind. Enemy after enemy fell beneath his sword strokes. Even his allies were in awe of his speed. No one could touch him. He blocked a thrown axe that came hurtling towards Merric's left side before cutting down an enemy sneaking up on Marth's right. "More are coming!" Marth shouted and he was right. Pirates were approaching from their hiding places in houses, ditches, and even holes dug in the ground. "Blast! Is there no end to these fiends?!" he yelled. Soon, the three of them were surrounded. Enemy archers appeared at shot arrows at Caeda anytime she came to close. Still, the didn't give up. Marth and Shadow stood back to back with Merric who pulled out a long dagger from inside his cloak.

"Guess it's a good thing you taught me swordplay, Lord Marth," he said between spells.

"Yes but it seems like it won't matter. We can't hold much longer." Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Commander! We're coming!"

"Luke!" Shadow said stunned. The seventh platoon came riding towards the battle, blades drawn and shields raised. Ryan had taken position on top of one of the roofs and was raining arrows down on the enemy with deadly accuracy. With the Seventh Platoon's help, they began gaining ground and were soon at the castle.

A large man with a huge battle-ax stood before the castle gate. "Ahhh, so you be the Altean whelp! I'll be gettin' a fine price for ye head little blueblood," he said menacingly.

"Sire, I'll take care of him. You and Queen Caeda get inside to the king when I provide an opening," Shadow said breathlessly. Marth nodded and allowed Shadow to take the lead.

"What be the matter princey? Are ye to scared to fight yer own battles? Ah well, I suppose I can kill yer lil mates first!" The pirate hefted his ax and charged toward Shadow in a reckless charge. Marth could only watch as Shadow spun away with all the grace of a dancer. He threw an overhead chop at the pirate but it was blocked. The pirate once again swung at Shadow, who managed to get his blade under the ax head and lock the blades together.

"Sire, now!" Shadow yelled. Marth took off with Caeda and her pegasus hard on his hells. They managed to duck through the large doors before the man could break free from Shadow's blade. With a roar, he hurled Shadow backward and ran at him for the third time. _The last time, _Shadow thought. He ducked below the large ax and pirouetted behind the pirate. Before his foe had time to turn, he plunged his sword into the man's heart and watched as the body fell to ground, dead. He looked up as cries of terror filled the air. At the sight of their dead leader, the remaining bandits lost the will to fight and were easily slain by the Altean Knights. "Merric, see to the wounded." The mage nodded and Shadow turned and walked into the palace. His heart ached as he looked around at the bodies that had been strewn across the ground where they had been slain, but he pushed it aside and hurried towards the throne room. He entered in time to hear Marth speaking.

"-last bandits are being engaged as we speak. We came to make sure you were alright." As he spoke, Caeda turned and spotted him standing a few feet away.

"Shadow! Are you alright? What of the bandits?"

"They will trouble us no more milady. The dead are being gathered as we speak."

The king of Talys stood up from his throne and approached Shadow. He visibly tensed but stood his ground as the man approached. "You must be Shadow," the king said. "You have my thanks for helping my son-in-law and daughter rid ourselves of these bandits. They attacked without warning and gave no quarter to any they found."

Shadow merely bowed his head in acceptance of the king's words before turning back to Marth. "These were no ordinary bandits. They were to well trained and equipped. The attack was to well executed. This was a planned attacked. We were lucky to have everyone survive." Marth nodded in agreement and began speaking to Talys's king about the attack. Shadow listened closely but spoke no more, even when Caeda asked him his opinion. She was the one he felt closest to, aside from from King Marth, but he had nothing left to say. He brooded silently until the meeting was broken up for the night. Altea's knights were given luxurious rooms to sleep in and enough food to fill all of their stomachs. Princess Elice was obviously extremely glad to see Merric alive, despite the fact that she tried to hide it. The knights were loud and cheerful despite the day's events. Finally, everyone retired to their rooms. Shadow stayed awake, as was his custom, until the half moon rose high in the night sky. Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. It opened to reveal King Marth, fully dressed.

"Shadow," he said, "I need to speak to you."

"Of course sire."

Marth moved over to the bed causing his shadow to look back at him from where he stood by the window. The moonlight turned his dark, shaggy hair gray as if he truly were a shadow. "You have been distant ever since the first attack. Yet you fight harder than anyone. You are my closest friend and it pains me to see you this way."

Shadow turned back to look at the moon. "You need not worry about me. I'm fine, milord."

"You obviously aren't. Caeda and I are concerned for you."

Shadow sighed as if the weight of the world had been place on his shoulders. "My past comes back to haunt me," he muttered.

"Tell me about it. I will help you with anything you need." Marth spoke gently to the man who had guarded him faithfully ever since he had found him.

"My tale is not a happy one, milord." Marth said nothing. Finally, Shadow turned away from the window once more. "If you really want to hear it, meet me in the grove outside the castle. Bring Caeda if you wish but no one else."

Marth walked quietly over to where his friend stood. "No matter what, we will always be brothers, in name if not by blood," he told him as he grasped his shoulder.

Shadow let out a small snort. "We shall see soon enough."

* * *

**Like I said, not perfect. So review! Tell me what to do better and I'll (probably) do it. Also if anyone knows how to sound ****piratey let me know how you do it. Anyway next will be Shadow's backstory...or at least part of it.**


	4. Shadow's story

**Ok internet I admit it. I'm a bad person. I had this in my head for a few days now but I started playing Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War and got distracted. But I got it done so here it is, Shadow's past...or at least most of it.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fire Emblem (but I wish I did) or any of the characters.**

**Warning: This chapter includes very bad things happening to ****children. Remember kids, don't try this at home.**

By the time Marth and Caeda made it to the grove the half moon was hanging directly above them in the sky. They stood silently, waiting for Shadow to appear. A rustle in the tree behind them caused them to spin around just in time to see Shadow drop down from one of the branches. The faint moonlight made his hair glow faintly and softened the edges of his appearance until it looked like he would melt into the shadows around him. "Lord Marth, Queen Caeda," he said softly as he inclined his head to them. "I assume you truly want to hear my story?"

Caeda spoke first. "Of course we do," she said. Beside her, Marth nodded.

"I told you earlier that we are brothers and always will be. If there's something you need help with, you need only to say the word."

Shadow nodded but said nothing. When he spoke again his voice was low. "I will tell this story once, so listen well." At his lord's nod, he took a deep breath and began his tale. "I was born in the far north in a small home away from other people. I was the bastard child of a cruel man who cared nothing for me or my mother. I didn't find out his name until a long time after he left. He would beat us both over the smallest mistake. My mother, who was a gentle soul, would cry out and yell until late at night. I…I still shudder to think about what he might have done to her." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before shakily starting in again. "A few years after my birth, my mother gave birth to a daughter. She was small but surprisingly tough. My sire, for I refuse to call him a father, left soon after her birth. I was three years old by that time. We lived more happily after that even though he had been the main source of our food. I learned to hunt with a bow my mother traded for. She gave a traveling merchant her favorite necklace, one she'd gotten from her mother, in exchange. I begged her not to; I told her I could find a way to get us food without a bow, but she just smiled, kissed my forehead and finished the trade. I was only five when I began to hunt. Our lives were hard from then on but at least they were ours. Bandits attacked a few times but I managed to drive them off alone as long as there weren't to many of them. I took a sword from the body of one of them and learned to use that as well. We lived more happily once we had secured our home. My mother had a garden, I brought meat home, and my sister grew bigger everyday. She was the gentlest soul I've ever seen. I loved her more than life itself. We would play for hours after I returned from hunting. I taught her to sing and fish and climb. She was always full of energy. I swore to myself one night that I would give my life for her and would do everything in my power to make sure she had a better life than we could give her. But it wasn't to be. I was eight when…when…." His voice failed him then and he trailed off.

"Shadow?" Caeda said, her voice soft with concern. "Are you ok?" He shook his head. "Do you want to stop?" He shook his head again. She reached out a comforting hand but withdrew it quickly. The poor man looked as if he would lash out at the slightest provocation.

"What happened?" Marth sounded as if he were afraid to hear the answer.

"The bandits came back." Shadow said, his voice shaking and his tone low. He shuddered as a long-buried memory came back to him and he couldn't control himself as he used his magic to allow Marth and Caeda to see his memory as well.

_His arms burned as he swung the heavy sword again, trying desperately to stave off the approaching bandit. The man was to slow and lost an arm to the clumsy swing. As he ran off, screaming, two more took his place. His sister and mother were huddled inside the house trying to barricade themselves in. He had long ago run out of arrows and was now forced to fight on the ground instead of from the relative safety of the roof. Every muscle in the young boy's body screamed at him to give up, to die, to just QUIT. But he couldn't. Not while his loving mother and gentle sister were in danger. So he did the only thing he could do. He pushed aside the voices in his head telling him to quit and fought harder. Until, that is, he heard a scream from inside. He whirled around just in time to see the head bandit slay his mother right outside the large hole he must have cut in the wall. "NO!" the young boy yelled. Another bandit came out holding his screaming sister. "Help! Please, stop!" He dropped his sword and ran towards the bandit holding his sister. "Let her go!" he yelled. Suddenly a sharp blow to the back of his head knocked him to the ground. He vaguely heard a man behind him say, "He'll fetch a nice price at the coliseum," before he blacked out. The last thing he saw was his sister's terrified face watching him as the bandit leader carried her away._

The trio were jerked out of the memory with a jolt. Caeda had turned deathly pale during the vision and Marth wasn't much better. Seeing the looks on their faces, Shadow gave a hollow, mocking laugh and asked, "Still so sure you want to know my past?"

"I told you that I would help you, and I intend to keep that promise." Marth's voice was soft but full of conviction that was mirrored in his eyes. Caeda nodded in agreement. Shadow just shook his head.

"No one else should have to live with these memories," he said but began again after a brief pause. "I was sold into slavery at a place known only as the Coliseum. Anybody taken there was forced to fight to the death for the entertainment of a crowd of, well, less than honorable people. But I was a special case. They never allowed me to die. I'm still not sure why. Maybe I was the first young boy they'd had in a while. Maybe the bandits wished to have me tortured after I killed their allies. Whatever it was, they made sure I lived through each hellish match they put me through. I learned to use any kind of weapon, even magic, but it was never enough. When they ran out of people, they set animals on me. Mountain cats, bears, whatever they could find." Shadow stopped speaking then. He took off his shirt and turned so that his back was facing his lords. There, in the pale light of the half moon, Marth and Caeda could see innumerable scars crisscrossing across his back. One was particularly noticeable and ran from his right shoulder down to about the small of his back. They continued around to his left side but stopped just short of his stomach. His right side was no better. Then he turned around once more and, removing the strip of cloth he wore around his head, he revealed one more long scar on his forehead, just below his hairline. He had to hold his hair up as it just brushed the tops of his eyes. "There are others," he said to his lords, "but I think you get the point. With a few exceptions, they always made sure to keep the scarring confined to my back." The pair could only nod. Even in warfare, Marth had never seen anything like the pain and torture Shadow must have gone through. It was obvious that his back had been cut open numerous times, oftentimes to the bone. "Just wait. It gets worse," he said dryly. Shadow seemed to, in some twisted way, have gotten used to telling his tale.

"How could it get worse?" Caeda seemed to be having trouble coping with his tale of misery but she said nothing about making him stop.

"It can always get worse," he replied. The next words seemed to catch in his throat as he spoke and his voice trembled as he said, "I was rented out to people like a common mule. A few would just fight me. Some paid just to tie me up and beat me. But most of them…" He trailed off, unable to continue. He looked at the moon, which had begun to descend, and seemed to draw courage from it. "Men more despicable than you can imagine paid to use me in ways nobody should be used. After I lost my battle, for you always lose in the end, they would…" He let the sentence trail off. "One day I escaped with an elderly man who taught me to better use my magic. We snuck out under the cover of night and ran into the woods to his hut. My freedom lasted a sum of three weeks before we were found. He was killed on the spot. But they were to cruel to even grant me death. For four more years; I was nine when they drug me back; I was fought, beaten, and used as they saw fit. I finally escaped for good when the guards were to drunk to notice me escaping. I used what little strength I had left and used my magic to break free and escape. For two years before you found me, I lived alone in the woods, nameless, killing anyone who crossed my path. Only bandits came near but I suppose that is a blessing, as I killed no innocent people with my hatred. From there, milord, you know the rest. I became your knight and your shadow. You gave me both a purpose and me a light to cling to. Hell, I drew my name from the post you gave me, the shadows of my past, and the darkness I have lived in for all this time. But you cannot have a used whore as your closest knight. I've lied to you and deceived you. I'm prepared for your judgement." With that, he stopped speaking, put on his shirt and headband, and looked at the ground waiting for his lord to send him away.

Marth stood still as a statue for a time before walking up to Shadow and saying, "Shadow, as king of Altea and your liege lord, I order you to remain as my personal shadow until a time you and I both agree on." At Shadow's startled look, he smiled and softened his voice. "Your past troubles me, Shadow, but not for the reasons you think. You have proven that you have risen out of the darkness of your past and now fight for the light. You are a loyal comrade and I'm lucky to be able to call you a friend." Shadow merely looked back at the ground as if in shame.

"Shadow? Is there something else?" Caeda asked. She had agreed with everything Marth had said but could tell that there was something else he hadn't shared.

"Have you heard of the dragonkin, milord?" he asked hesitantly.

Marth looked at him puzzled. "Of course. The dragons who sealed their power in stones and became humans. Shadow, we fought the manaketes not that long ago."

"So you haven't," Shadow replied. "The manaketes and dragonkin are two different things, though the two words are commonly used together." Shadow looked up from the ground then and looked first at Caeda and directly into Marth's eyes. "The dragonkin are the few offspring between man and dragon. It has happened only rarely and even fewer times has the child lived a long life. The only difference between them and humans is that they can use a dragonstone. They are marked on the skin and, despite being normal humans, are hunted down by those who know about them."

Marth was confused. He couldn't entirely understand what was going on. "Shadow what are you getting at?" he asked.

Shadow removed the fingerless glove from his right hand and held it up, showing the intricate design on the backside of his hand. "My mother was an ice dragon. I am one, possibly the last, of the dragonkin."

**There ya go. For visual, the mother ****looked like Ninian from Eliwood's game as a dragon. I didn't like the ice dragon design from Heroes of Light and Shadow very much. So that's it. Til next time; have fun, don't die, and don't torture little kids until they come back as your worst nightmare.**


	5. A shadows resolve

**Just a short update to show I'm not dead. I don't own fire emblem, blah blah blah.**

Marth was speechless. He hadn't known that dragons could still breed. To learn that they could have children with a human was almost unthinkable. However, to him at least, that didn't change any of what Shadow had done for him. "Shadow. The circumstances of your birth are not your fault, just as what happened after is not your fault. In fact it is something to take pride in. I can't pretend to understand the dragonkin yet, but I do understand you, at least to a small degree. And I know that you are my most trustworthy ally and friend."

"That's right," Caeda spoke up. "You've proven yourself to us many times over. You'll always have our support."

"Thank you," Shadow said. The world became blurry as unshed tears filled his eyes. He wiped them away roughly. Caeda put her slender arms around him and he finally allowed himself to take comfort from her embrace.

"You'll never be alone again, Shadow. I promise." Her soft whisper filled him with warmth and brought out feelings he hadn't felt since he was young; feelings of safety and happiness. Words failed him as Marth put a hand on his shoulder and pulled both of them into a quick hug.

"We should all get some sleep," Marth said, pulling away. Caeda released him and cold air blew across him where her warmth had been. "Shadow, try to get some rest. We'll need your help even more from here on out." Shadow nodded and Marth pulled his wife closer before turning back to the castle. Altea's queen called out one more thing before going back to the castle that had been her home.

"We're always here for you Shadow. Don't forget that." Shadow didn't move for a long time after his liege had disappeared into the castle. He glanced up at the moon before slowly climbing a tree. He made it to the top with little difficulty and crouched effortlessly on one of the highest branches. There, under the light of the moon, he finally allowed the tears that he'd been holding in for almost eleven years to flow freely. They came thick and fast, but he never uttered a sound. He stayed like that for almost an hour, before he once more looked at the half moon above him and spoke.

"I can't fail him," he said. "I have to keep fighting. I can't lose to the darkness, not again." He clenched his right fist and turned to climb down the tree. Before he went down, he turned once more to the moon. "Just watch, mom. I'll make you proud. You and sis rest easy up there, and leave this to me." With that, he climbed down and retreated into the castle to get some rest. When the sun rose, it was sure to bring problems with it.

The next morning proved him right. It was decided that the Altean knights couldn't stay in Talys as they had originally planned. They had to pack up what little they had along with as much provisions as they could hold. The problem was that Talys had little to spare. Eventually they managed to find enough to last them until they could hopefully find a safe place to go aground. The trip itself was rather uneventful. Uneventful, at least, until they ran out of provisions and were forced to land in Gra. As the ship was moored, Marth's face was grim. "I had hoped to avoid this if possible," he said.

"We have no choice, sire." Shadow was once again his usual, calm self. "Should they attack us, I've drawn up a plan to get us to safety."

"Not only that, but we're to close to Altea. We'll need to be extremely cautious. If we can get through this without being recognized, so much the better." He turned back to watch Cain organizing the landing and distribution of supplies. Beside him, Abel was working diligently but it was obvious that he was distracted. "Poor Abel," the king said. "He was to be wed to Est but she left him after the war. Now we may very well be fighting her and her sisters." Shadow just grunted in agreement. "Wait is it? Do you know something?"

Shadow looked at him. "The middle sister, Catria; is…is she still part of the Whitewings?"

"I believe so. Why do you ask?"

Shadow looked away. "No reason," he said quickly. Just then, Cain called out saying they were ready to go. Elice, holding Marth's little daughter, waved to them from across the deck. He waved back smiling.

"Well Shadow, ready to go?"

Shadow nodded and gave the order to prepare to disembark. All the knights wore disguises and carried whatever they could. It would be a hard trek, but with luck, they would make it.

**I'm kinda busy lately so any updates may take a little while. But review anyway.**

**Patient**** 0 Zero: I didn't think of that, but yeah I guess only his coloration would really change. But I may play around with that later since he's not a full-blooded dragon.**


	6. Aira

**Ok I'm trying something new with this chapter. I'm introducing an OC but I'm not sure how well it'll work out. I'm barely any good with the already made characters XD. So if it seems dumb or something let me know.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters. Well except one now I guess…or two? Aghhh you get it.**

The sound of hooves on the dry ground were starting to wear on Shadow's nerves. They'd been riding for days and Marth hadn't allowed him to scout ahead as he usually did, saying that it was to dangerous and that their normal scouts could handle it. When he had pointed out that he was better suited to it than anyone, his lord had merely shook his head and told him that he was needed in case they were suddenly attacked. And so here he was, forced to stay with their caravan. His blood was burning to move, to run, to feel free. "I would almost welcome a fight. At least I'd know who my enemy was," he muttered to himself.

Marth overheard him and turned to him with a slight smile. "Don't worry Shadow. We should be only a days ride from the border. Once we're gone, you can go hunting again."

"Of course, milord. I didn't mean anything by that."

"I know you didn't Shadow. Everyone's on edge, even more than usual, and you're presence here reassures them." Marth's sorrel mare whinnied as if in agreement.

"I believe that's you you're talking about, sire," Shadow said grinning slightly. "But I understand. I just feel…"

"Trapped?" Shadow nodded. "I understand, I really do. But I meant what I said. The other's know how capable you are and rely on you in combat."

Shadow nodded again but said nothing. They rode on in silence for another few miles under the cloudy sky. The wind blew steadily, providing a relief from the sun. As the group reached the top of a hill, a scout ran up to Marth. "Milord!" he said breathlessly. "There's a group of people being attacked over the next ridge! They're fighting back but they appear to be losing."

"Cain had appeared beside them in time to hear the report. "Blast," he exclaimed. "We were almost out of here. Sire, you continue on. I'll take some knights and-"

Marth cut him off. "No Cain. We're all going. Those people need our help, Altean citizens or not."

"Very well sire. I expected nothing less out of you. Your orders?"

Marth's voice was brisk as he issued his commands. "Caeda, Shadow and I will ride on ahead. Cain, Abel; you two will be with us as well. Everyone else make your way towards us and provide support." He turned to Shadow and Caeda, who was already above them on her pegasus. "Ready?" he said. "Let's go!"

The five took off down the hill on their mounts. Marth led the charge with Shadow and a low-flying Caeda flanking him. Cain and Abel finished off their spear tip formation with their weapons drawn; Cain with a silver sword and Abel with a sturdy spear. As they crested the next hill, their targets became apparent. A group of swordsmen were assaulting what looked to be a merchant caravan. A stunning woman who looked to be about sixteen was leading the few allies left standing into a defensive position around the caravan. At his lord's nod, Shadow spurred his dark black mare into a dead sprint, easily passing the others. Once close, he leapt off his mounts back with a fierce yell. He drew his sword in mid-air and easily cut down the nearest brigand. The others scattered at the sudden appearance of reinforcements but quickly reformed into an attack position. The five Alteans quickly formed up with the two remaining guards and the young woman. It would be a difficult battle against the fifteen remaining bandits. Shadow turned to glance at the woman fighting beside him. Even in a defensive position, it was clear that she favored a more aggressive fighting style. There was something else about her, something he couldn't quite figure out, but he didn't have time to worry about it.

"You any good with a spear?" she asked suddenly. He nodded and she tossed him a javelin before grabbing one for herself. "On the count of three. Ready? One, two, THREE!" They threw their weapons simultaneously, catching the charging brigands off-guard. Two went down, dead, while the others kept coming. The charge saw the last two merchant guards fall dead, leaving only the woman and the Alteans standing. At least, until the remaining knights came storming down the hill with their weapons drawn. The seven remaining bandits finally turned and fled at the approach of so many reinforcements. Finally, Marth was able to turn and speak to the woman.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "We saw you being attacked and came to help."

"Yes, thank you," she answered. Her voice was soft and sent chills down Shadow's spine, but again, he wasn't able to give a name to this reaction. "I'm not actually with these merchants but I saw them being attacked and came to help as well." The merchants came and thanked the king then, though they didn't know who he was. When they were finally done and gone, leaving some gold behind as thanks and traveling in the direction that the Alteans had just come, the woman turned to Marth and asked, "So who are you? You're obviously not some group of common mercenaries."

"I'm King Marth of Altea," he said after sending his knights to check that the bandits had truly left. "Honestly, I'm a bit surprised you didn't realize. This is my wife Caeda and Shadow, my knight." Caeda smiled at her and the woman nodded back.

She smiled a little at that. "I expected as much but didn't want to be mistaken. I've never actually seen any of you. I'd apologize for my lack of courtesy but, to be honest, I was never very good with manners and never had a reason to care." The breeze picked up and blew her long, brown hair out to the side. It reached to the small of her back and came down almost to her eyes.

Suddenly, overtaken by some strange emotion, Shadow stepped forward and looked directly into her eyes. Marth said something to him, but he was to oblivious to everything but the woman in front of him. "Your eyes," he breathed.

"What about them?" she asked defensively. The wind had blown her hair away and revealed the fact that her eyes were different colors. It was slight, but noticeable to a keen eye. One was dark blue while the other was a noticeably lighter shade. "Wait, yours are too," she said, breathlessly. It was true. Although only Marth and Caeda had ever been close enough to tell, but one of his eyes was brown while the other was basically black. Again, it was noticeable, but only to an observant eye. The wind picked up around them but neither moved, or so much as breathed. The two stood there, noses almost touching, until the woman finally blushed and stepped back. Shadow, too, suddenly seemed to realize what was going on and stepped back to take his place at Marth's back. His gaze never left the woman, despite the fact that his face had gone a light red as well.

"So what's your name?" Marth asked, either not noticing or ignoring the tension that had built up.

"Oh, yes. My name is Aira **(bonus points to anyone who can tell me what game that's from)**." Her voice had become more self-conscious and the blush had yet to leave her cheeks.

Caeda, obviously sensing the tension, spoke up and carefully asked, "So where are you from? You don't seem to be from Gra."

"Ah, no. I'm not. I'm not from anywhere, really. I travel around a lot." She looked as if she were about to say more but Gordin, finally fully healed from Altea's fall, suddenly rushed up.

"Milord!" he said between gasping breaths. "Macedon forces are coming this way. They're headed straight for us!"

Marth was stunned. "What?! How did they…? Never mind. Hurry and gather the others. We'll meet and fight at the top of this hi-."

"Wait." Shadow cut him off. "What do their forces look like?"

"Mainly wyvern knights but a good sized group of foot soldiers, maybe about a hundred total."

Turning to Marth, Shadow said, "We can't outrun them, especially here in Gra, so we'd be better off fighting at the middle of one of the closer set hills. The wyverns will have a harder time getting to us then and we'll still have a height advantage over the foot soldiers." His earlier persona was gone and he was once again calm and sound-minded.

"It'd be easier to aim from the hill, but I see your point." Marth turned to Aira. "Is there any cover around here?"

"The forests begin on the hills just to the east," Aira said. "We can fight in those."

Marth nodded grimly. "Sounds like a good strategy. We may have a hard time hitting them, but they'll have a harder time hitting us. I just hope we can fight off that many soldiers." He turned to Caeda and said, "You'll need to stay low. If you fly to high, their wyvern riders will swarm you."

"I understand," Caeda answered, her voice strong. "I won't leave you or our daughter that easily." Marth nodded and they set off; Gordin to go spread the order, and the others to meet up with the knights in the woods. Caeda flew on ahead while Marth rode out on his mare. Shadow whistled to bring his own horse to him and swung up on her back. Aira followed him up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You ride bareback?" she asked. She sounded breathless again.

Shadow could only nod. "Less weight means quicker movement," he answered. His heart felt as if it would come out of his chest at her closeness. Managing to shake it off for the moment, he spurred his horse into a sprint after the others. He caught up with them at the edge of the woods. The duo dismounted and Shadow made his towards Cain and Marth. Aira turned away and started warming up with her sword, despite the fact that they'd just driven off bandits.

"What do you suggest, Cain?" Marth was speaking to Cain about the plan the two of them had concocted.

"Hm. It seems sensible enough, and simple. I just hope it will work." He turned to Shadow. "Do you have an escape plan if we need it?"

Shadow's only reply was to shake his head. Even with Marth's closest knights, he hated speaking unless it was necessary. He preferred to let his lord do the talking.

"We'll just have to hope we can drive them off then," Cain said. Marth nodded and sent Cain off to position the troops before turning to Shadow.

"What was that about back there?" Shadow was surprised, though he didn't show it. It seemed Marth wasn't as oblivious as he'd thought.

"Is this the best time?" he asked. His blood was already beginning to boil in that way it always did before a battle.

"It has to be. I've never seen you act like that before. Normally you're either distant or interrogating anyone who joins us. And what is it about her eyes being different?" Marth's voice wasn't hostile in any way but it still irritated Shadow. He pushed it down though. There were still times, especially before a battle like this, that he was prone to angering at the slightest things.

"I don't know her, or at least, I don't think I do. Something about her though makes me feel…off. And her eyes are a huge deal." Marth started to ask why but Shadow's voice cut across him. "Rarely, normal humans will be born with two different color eyes but they're always different colors. Normally, one's blue and one's green but that can vary. As far as I know, only the dragonkin have two eyes of the same color but different shades. Something about the mixing blood has that effect."

"You mean she's a dragonkin?" Marth's voice was a shocked whisper.

"I don't know," Shadow growled. His irritation was beginning to get the better of him and the dark voice inside him, a relic from his childhood, was calling out for blood. "And honestly, it doesn't matter right now. We have Macedonian soldiers on their way and yet we stand here gossiping like nursery maids!"

"Steady, Shadow." Marth said, resting a calming hand on his shoulder. He knew about his outbursts and, while they weren't common anymore, still knew to drop the conversation for the time being. "I know but I needed to make sure she wasn't dangerous." His kind, reasonable tone cooled Shadow's growing anger instantly.

"I'm sorry milord," he said, ashamed with himself. "I shouldn't have gotten angry." His rage was gone, for now at least, and he could think clearly again.

"Don't worry yourself with it. I know you've been through a lot. But now you're right; we should take our positions." They turned and took their places with the other knights, hiding under piles of leaves and behind trees. The trees grew close enough together that they would hopefully provide some protection against the dreaded Macedonian wyvern knights.

**Done. Like I said, review and let me know if the OC idea seems like a terrible idea. I'll try to improve it and, failing that, will rewrite these next chapters without her. Oh and anyone who knows who knows which game the name Aira is from will get a waffle! (^-^)#**

**One last thing. I know there's not a lot of you but I really appreciate the few brave souls who actually read all of this. So thanks guys! Go ahead and have a cookie!**


	7. Clash in Gra

**I'm finally back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, but life happened and then I got lazy, then tired, then sick. Actually I'm still kinda sick but oh well. Since my birthday was two days ago I'm gonna call this a late present to you guys! So enjoy, and if you want more than review! Even if you've reviewed, do it again! It makes me feel good about myself and makes me more motivated to write and upload more. But enough rambling. It's story time!**

The woods were a flurry of activity. The knights were grabbing any ranged weapon they could. The bowmen were making sure they had enough arrows, hand axes were given to the axe users, javelins were handed out to anyone who could use them and Marth had even found a levin sword in the convoy. Marth approached Shadow with an intricately designed bow and quiver of arrows.

"Here," he said, offering the bow. "I picked this up in the last village from a traveling merchant."

Shadow's eyes widened. He took the bow and, testing the draw, couldn't contain his shock. "Milord, this is amazing! I can't accept this."

"You need to be able to protect our friends," he said. "Take this and show those wyvern knights that Altea will not be beaten." Shadow nodded, still unable to believe his lord's generosity, and set off to find Aira. He found her standing beside a tree preparing for the battle that was about to begin.

"Don't you need a ranged weapon?" he asked. "We have a spare bow." His voice was curt.

"I'm fine," she answered, not looking at him. "All I need is my sword." She looked like she was going to say more but a loud screech rang out. Her eyes narrowed in a mix of anticipation and nervousness. Shadow gave her a nod and climbed the nearest tree to meet the oncoming knights. The other knights would stay on the ground to fight the enemy as they arrived. Reaching around to the quiver he'd slung over his shoulder, he nocked an arrow and prepared to fire. Wyvern riders appeared on the horizon with foot soldiers leading the way on the ground.

"Get ready. We will not be beaten back today or any day. Now, we fight for Altea!" Marth's voice rose up from below and filled his allies with courage. Shadow, however, ignored his liege's voice. He had another speech going through his head; one that wasn't so inspiring. Doing his best to banish the dark thoughts running through his mind, he rose into a firing position and drew his bow. He sighted and fired at the oncoming knights. With a wild screech, the wyvern knight in the front line dropped to the ground, dead. The other knights just redoubled their speed and kept coming. He kept firing as they came closer, trying his best to thin out their numbers before they reached his lord. The approaching force, which numbered in the hundreds, kept approaching. Then they were upon them.

Shouts rose from below him as the soldiers met Marth's forces in the woods. He jumped down from the tree, drawing his sword on the way down and joined the fray.

The fight was fairly even for a while. Each knight, being a seasoned veteran of at least one war, knew how to use the woods as cover while still fighting to their full potential. The wyvern riders were forced to remain above. For a time, it even looked as if the Alteans would win. Then the reinforcements arrived. Macedonian soldiers flooded the forests. Marth's forces were driven back almost to the edge of the forest despite their best efforts. Shadow found himself fighting shoulder-to-shoulder with Marth and Aira trying to hold the line. None of them were unscathed. Marth had a long gash along his arm that was oozing blood and Aira had a similar wound on her thigh. Both were covered in numerous other scratches as well. Shadow was also wounded. He'd been cut along his forehead at some point during the melee and it was pouring blood into his eyes. He'd tied a strip of cloth from his shirt on it to replace the one that'd been ruined, but it had quickly become saturated with blood.

"Shadow?" Marth said, "Any ideas?"

"Keep fighting?" Shadow growled as he cut down yet another soldier. "That's the best I've got. Unless you'll let me-"

"No Shadow. We'll find a way without that."

"Hello? Wanna let me in on the big secret?" Aira sounded a bit put-off as she parried yet another thrust.

"Later. For now, shut up and fight," Shadow spat. His head was pounding as the voices in his head kept screaming, telling him to abandon his friends and flee to the safety of the dense woods.

Aira's reply was lost in the sound of a hunting horn that sounded from somewhere behind them, back towards the heart of Gra. The Macedonian soldiers fell back momentarily in confusion as a loud shout rang out. "Gra's armor knights?" Marth said stunned. He turned to Shadow. "How can we fight two armies?"

"We don't." His voice was grim. "We have no escape routes and there's no way we can defeat all these soldiers; not without losses." Just then, a voice rang out.

"King Marth! Queen Sheema has sent me to assist you. We've come to help!"

"Samson? You're help is appreciated! Alteans, fall back behind Gra's line and regroup!" The Alteans moved to comply. Shadow, taking advantage of the momentary respite Gra's arrival had given them, immediately began taking inventory of injuries. Most of the knights were beaten and bloody, but still able to fight. Ogma, however, was being helped along by Barst as Merric covered their retreat with his wind magic.

"Well that was certainly well-timed," Aira said as she ran by them to meet Gra.

Marth turned to Shadow as they ran, matching each other stride for stride. "We're lucky Samson arrived when he did." Shadow just nodded. "What is it?"

"What if this is a trap? We'll be crushed easily," he said, his gaze dark.

"I know but we were dead anyway before they arrived. At least now we have a chance." Shadow didn't hear the rest of his lord's words. A flash of white had appeared in the sky, mixed in with the red of Macedonian armor and the scaly colors of the wyverns. He stopped dead in his tracks, scanning the sky. Where was it? It was there a moment ago. Did he imagine-. There! His heart began beating even faster.

"The Whitewings."

Marth stopped a few strides ahead. "What? Shadow, what's wrong?"

"Milord, the Macedonian Whitewings have joined the battle! Let me go." Shadow's voice was urgent.

"No it's to dangerous. We need-"

"Milord let me go!" Shadow cut him off. Even in this battle-hungry state he would obey his lord's orders. His eyes were wild as he stared down his liege. After a few tense moments Marth nodded.

"Fine, but don't take unnecessary risks!" he commanded, but Shadow was already gone. Caeda passed over Shadow on her pegasus but landed beside Marth.

"What's wrong? Where's he going?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

Marth answered as he swung up behind her. "The Whitewings have apparently joined the fight. Shadow had a feel about him like he was going to cut the entire army so I let him go."

"All three of them? Oh no, Shadow what are you doing?" By now they had taken refuge behind Gra's front line and were regrouping while the two armies clashed.

"Caeda what's going on with him? I need to know. Is it because of Est being Abel's lover? Is it something to do with Aira? What's going on?" Marth was seriously concerned now; both for his friend's physical well-being and mental. He could have just allowed his shadow to go get himself killed. He'd had proven time and again that he was incredibly dangerous, even when outnumbered like they were. He was fast enough to keep from being hit often and smart enough to know when to fall back. He would sometimes dash through enemy lines alone to take out the enemy commander but now it seemed as if he had something far more dangerous in mind.

"Please, my love, after the battle. I promise I'll do my best to explain what I suspect but right now we need to help him before he does something he'll regret!" Her voice became more urgent as she spoke until she was almost shouting.

Marth's worry was evident in his eyes but his voice was strong as he replied. "Alright. I'm holding you to that," he said. "Let's go then." Together, they set off back to the front line with the rest of the battle-ready Alteans falling in behind them as the went.

**Back to Shadow's POV**

Bodies were mere blurs as he dashed through Macedon's soldiers, ducking and leaping to avoid enemy attacks. His sword flashed out to cut down enemies as he wove through the chaos. His eyes scanned the skies as he searched for the flash of white that would herald the lone squadron of pegasus knights in Macedon's army. A break appeared in the wyvern brigade above him and the trio of sisters appeared in the sky as if they were a gift from the goddess. He stopped dead at the top of a hill and, reaching into the magic in his mind, released a feral yell that pierced the heavens. His blast of magic sent every soldier within a fifteen foot radius flying.

His plan had the desired effect. The sisters saw him and one of them split off to meet him head-on. The other two kept flying as if to flank him. The one to meet him was the middle sister, Catria.

Now wasn't that just perfect?

As she got closer, realization hit her. She reined in her pegasus and stopped just in front of him with her lance at her side. "Shadow," she said. She looked shocked and a little afraid.

"Catria," he answered. His voice was icy as he continued. "Been a while. I never expected you to be a part of this madness. But then again, I suppose I should be used to people not being what they seem."

Her face fell but her voice was urgent as she spoke again. "Shadow, please listen. I didn't-"

"You didn't what?" he said, cutting her off. His anger was mounting and it was becoming harder and harder to maintain control of himself. "Didn't invade my king's country? Didn't slaughter countless innocent soldiers in your unfounded invasion of Altea? You didn't betray your friends? You didn't betray ME?" He was yelling by this point but he no longer cared. He was getting dangerously close to giving into his darkest desires and cutting down everyone in his way. That included the woman he had grown to trust during the last war.

"Shadow please! I don't want to fight you. None of this is what it seems! I didn't betray you! Palla is going to explain everything to Marth and Est is going to find Abel." She dismounted her pegasus and set her lance down in front of her. "Please, I need you to listen."

Shadow was confused. He had expected her to fight. He had been waiting for her to fight back. But now she was putting herself at his mercy. The voices in his head were screaming at him to cut her down and let death sort out everything. His head was pounding, everything hurt, and he wanted nothing more than for Marth to appear and sort this out. He had set out with the intention of getting revenge but now he just wanted this all to be done so he could get his head to stop pounding. His sword hand was twitching and it took all he had to sheath his blade and grunt out one word. "Speak."

Catria was obviously relieved as she spoke. "Queen Minerva has been acting strangely ever since a dark man appeared in the capitol. He has practically taken over control through her. I think he's a sorcerer but I don't know. We flew out here to join you and ask for your help in rescuing her. I swear, this is all true as I know it. Please believe me!" Her voice was low as she stepped to within a foot of him. "I would never betray you."

He stepped back, running his bloodstained left hand through his hair. His head felt as though a lance was being driven through it. He couldn't think. _What would Marth do?_ he thought. _He would know. How can I trust her? She betrayed me!_ Another voice, small but insistent from the deepest part of him, answered. _But she didn't. She came to help you. You fought side by side for so long in the last war. Maybe you even-_. He cut off that train of thought as he dropped his sword. "Alright," he said shakily. "Alright. I believe you." His earlier battle-fury was gone, leaving him mentally drained and emotionally empty.

"Thank you Shadow," Catria said. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. They were surprisingly slender for such a proficient fighter. "I swear you can trust me. I will never betray you." They stayed like that, Catria's arms around the stock-still form of Shadow, until wingbeats sounded behind them. Catria released him and he turned to see Caeda and Marth approaching on her pegasus. The battle was all but over behind them. Gra had defeated most of the Macedonian force and taken the others prisoner. They landed beside the two fighters, now allies, and Marth dismounted quickly.

"I see you got the message," he said to Shadow. He nodded and Marth continued. "I've agreed to let them join us again. We'll rescue Minerva and end this together."

"Shadow, are you alright?" Caeda asked, stepping forward to lay a hand on his forehead. "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing milady. I-I'm fine." His voice was shaky as he replied. Luckily, before Caeda could inquire further, Catria spoke up.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Queen Caeda. Although I wish it'd been under better circumstances." Her voice was polite but reserved as she continued. "And you as well King Marth." She brushed her hair behind her ear. She'd let it grow a bit longer than usual, Shadow saw.

"Please Catria, there's no need for formalities. We need to go thank Samson and Queen Sheema for their help." She nodded and watched as he mounted again behind his wife and the took off back to where Gra's army had started setting up camp.

Catria, suddenly shy, asked, "Do you want a ride? It'll be easier for you." Shadow could only nod wearily as he watched Catria mount her pegasus. He hauled himself up after her and wrapped his arms around here waist.

_How does she smell nice in the middle of the battlefield?_ he thought. He shook his head slowly, banishing the thought. He told himself not to think about the woman in front of him. She wasn't anything special. She was just another ally. He repeated that to himself as the flew back to the camp. By the time they landed, he almost believed it.

**So like I said above, review! Please? Hopefully I'll get the next chapter written a little sooner. Oh and as a side note, I added titles to all the chapters. Yay!**


	8. Memories

**Just a short update this time, mainly to answer questions and give the characters a breather. (Anyone who doesn't care should probably skip down cuz this is gonna take a while) Eveblaze, your probably not gonna like me a whole lot but…**

**First question, in regards to Katarina: O_o Katarina? HOW DID I FORGET KATARINA?! *starts hyperventilating* *has a minor panic attack*. I FORGOT KATARINA! *finally calms down* Now that that's out of the way, I literally forgot about Katarina. How? I have no idea since she's major to the game's plot but I managed to screw it up. Don't worry I'll figure out a way to fix it.**

**In regards to Shadow's love interest: I'm a major Catria fan but can never bring myself to actively ship her with Marth over Caeda. I'll leave it at that.**

**About the OC: Yeah I'm kinda just making one to experiment a little. She won't have a huge role but she'll definitely be around.**

**Finally, about the OOC'ness: Would've helped if I REMEMBERED ONE OF THE MAJOR CHARACTERS! (internal raging at self). Sorry bout that.**

**Now for the next chapter. But first a disclaimer that I haven't been doing.**

**I obviously don't own Fire Emblem because if I did, IkexLethe and ChromxCordelia would be a thing.**

The woods had never seemed quite so heavenly. Shadow was currently sitting on one of the lower branches of an oak tree and waiting for game to walk by. His bow was in his hand and his quiver on his back. The only sounds were the animals and a stream from somewhere off to his right. _It's strange to think that just yesterday I was using these arrows to take lives, _he thought to himself. _Now I'm using them to sustain it. _He shook his head like he was shaking off flies. The relative peace allowed his mind to wander back to what had happened after the battle with Macedon.

The first thing that his liege had done was find Gra's queen Sheema and her knight Samson to thank them for their help. Shadow had followed along behind as he always did while Caeda went to check on their daughter. Catria had gone to find her sisters and help Gra's soldiers set up a camp with the Alteans. The meeting had been short and Shadow remembered none of it. The only thing he could recall was the piercing headache he'd had and the slow drip as the cut on his arm bled onto the ground. Marth had eventually ordered him to go find a healer and get some rest.

He'd only followed half of his orders. After getting himself healed, he'd gone and helped set up the tents and start the fires for the camp. Marth hadn't been very happy when he saw him working with Cain to set up a tent. "Shadow, you need to rest!" he'd said. His voice had a forceful tone to it that wasn't often heard. "What am I going to do if you fall ill now?" So Shadow had bowed his head and followed along as his lord led him to one of the newly erected tents. Sounds could be heard from inside. Marth beckoned for him to enter and followed him in. Aira looked up from where she was unloading her pack.

"Lord Marth," she said, dipping her head. Her earlier fire was replaced by exhaustion. He had turned to look at his lord, stunned, before walking back out. He led Marth a few feet away before speaking.

"Milord, if you're trying to set me up with a wife the least you could do is tell me; this is obvious even for you." Marth had just looked at him.

"I'm doing no such thing. We're short on available tents, even with Gra's aid. They hadn't thought to bring extra and most of our supplies have been lost over the course of this campaign. Besides, you're the one who's most able to get answers out of her." He'd just shook his head and walked back into the tent, ignoring Aira's greeting and dropped his pack on the cot before walking out again with his bow.

_And now I'm here. _His first instinct had been to take to the woods, despite the threat of stray Macedonian soldiers. He'd been resting in this tree all day and, despite his exhaustion, had been unable to sleep. _I should probably apologize when I get back._

Lulled into a peaceful mood, he reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a dull blue stone. It was a bit cold to the touch but not unpleasantly. He looked at it for a moment before bringing it up to his lips. _Hi Mom_, he thought, _It's been a while. _His lips curled into a small smile as he looked at his late mother's dragonstone. He still remembered when he found it buried in the wreckage of their little house.

**Flashback**

_It has to be around here. I remember it being here. _His head was pounding with exhaustion but he refused to give up the search. He'd been freed just under a fortnight ago and had been trying to find the remains of his home. Maybe some part of him was hoping to find it still standing with his mother making dinner and his sister playing in the yard. Maybe he was hoping to find the bandits who had turned his life into a living hell. He wasn't sure. The only thing he knew was that he had to go back. Finally, he stumbled over a wooden beam that had once been part of a wall. It was covered in snow but signaled that he had finally found his home. Filled with sudden energy he began searching the rubble for anything that had survived. He didn't find much. There was lone shoe, a rag from some piece of clothing, a bone from…_Oh no._ Dreading what he'd find, he kept digging until he came across his mother. Or what was left of her.

She was nothing but bones now, kept safe from scavengers by the fallen snow and timber. He broke down and cried, hugging her preserved skull close, even though he had known what he'd find. _No…no…mom please…I can't…please come back…mom…_

Night fell before he could move again. He buried her as best he could in the frozen ground and was about to leave when a stone caught his eye. It glowed softly and he hesitated before picking it up. He wondered if he'd cry again but no tears came as he reverently kissed her dragonstone and started setting up a small camp in the wreckage of his only home.

**No more flashback**

_If this war keeps up I may have to use this, _he thought. Carefully, he returned the dragonstone to its pouch. He waited a while longer, finally shooting a deer, before heading back to camp just as the sun touched the horizon. Once back, he dropped the deer off at the nearest cook-fire and started back to his tent, hoping he could make it before Marth saw him.

He wasn't that lucky. "Shadow! Why are you up? I told you to rest. That battle took a serious toll on you." His liege was obviously upset.

"Sorry milord. I needed…I needed to clear my head. I'll return to the woods and-"

"No Shadow. You're sleeping in a bed tonight. We need to make sure you don't aggravate your injuries again." While still upset, Marth's voice was gentler now. "Are you alright now? I won't pry, but I know it's been hard on you."

Shadow nodded before he let himself be led back to his tent. He preferred the freedom of sleeping in the woods, but laid down on the cot and tried to sleep. Aira was in the cot on the opposite side of the tent which made it harder to sleep. The last time he'd slept so near to someone was during his childhood and it made him nervous. He managed to sleep eventually, with visions of dragons running through his mind.

**Wasn't really sure how to end that but whatever. Anyway, questions are answered and a chapter is done so I'm happy. One more apology to Eveblaze: sorry man/woman/whatever else there is nowadays. Next chapter will probably be another breather with Marth and Caeda talking plus some other stuff since I'm busy with life right now. **


	9. Supports

**Sorry for the long waits but it'll probably happen again. I've got two or three weeks left in my fall semester so I'm really busy with class work. Not to mention I started my own story all by myself (like book length; all OC's and everything!) so I'm working on that too. Will it suck? Probably but I'm doing it for myself to better myself so…meh. I'm not sure it qualifies as fanfiction so it might not go up. So here is this short, probably unsatisfying chapter I'm writing at 2 am!**

His first thought upon waking up was that they were under attack. Shadow bolted upright, grabbed the knife from it's strap on his thigh and raced for the tent flap. He was halfway out before he realized that the sounds were normal. The sun was halfway up the sky and soldiers were moving around grabbing food, setting up practice areas, and just being noisy. _Can none of these people keep their voices down? _he thought, irritated. A voice distracted him from his musings.

"Shadow! Good to see your awake. How do you feel?" Marth smiled as he strode over. The night seemed to have restored his strength, and his spirit.

"Sore," Shadow answered bluntly. "But I'll live."

"Good. You look better too. Perhaps you should sleep in an actual bed more often if it makes you like this, eh?"

"Never," he replied hastily. "It's harder to sleep being enclosed in a tent like that."

"Well you may need to get used to it. We'll probably be staying here a few days and I want you to keep using that bed. No wandering off by yourself, alright?"

"I'm not a child milord. I understand." Despite his somewhat pointed reply, Shadow gave a small smile. It felt good to be able to just speak with his lord, even if it was in the middle of another nation. Truth be told, he felt better than he had since the whole thing had started.

"Good. It's been one battle after another lately so I want to make sure you stay healthy. I've already checked on the others and they should be alright soon." Shadow nodded. "If you're alright I'm going to go spend some time with Caeda for a little while." Shadow nodded so they made their goodbyes and Marth started away. Feeling suddenly mischievous Shadow called out.

"Milord!" Marth stopped and turned around.

"Yes? Was there something else?"

"No sire. Just be careful. We need the queen on the battlefield for a little longer, not stuck in camp."

Marth's confused expression gave way to a loud laugh as comprehension dawned on him. "You truly are in a good mood today! Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep her fit for battle." Shaking his head, he waved as he turned and walked off.

_Well now what? _Shadow thought. He'd received no orders and wasn't hungry yet so he decided to walk around camp and make sure the defenses were sound. That job took him until the sun was directly overhead at which point he decided to eat lunch. He'd just finished when he heard a voice call his name. Turning, he saw his queen.

Standing from his seat on a log, he greeted her when she got closer. "Are you busy?" she asked him. Shadow shook his head. "Good, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what, milady?"

His queen pulled a face. "You know I don't want you calling me that." A small shrug was all she got. "Anyway, I wanted your opinion on something."

"What is it?" He was confused now. What could she want his opinion on? Normally, she asked Marth considering he wasn't exactly an expert on anything to do with being a noble. _Unless it's about her weapons. But then she'd be better off asking-_

"What woman do you find most attractive in our army?"

All thought immediately ceased at her question. It took him a second to remember how to speak properly. "W-what?" he managed to stammer out. His normally calm, collected look was completely gone. His face was red and he could barely speak as Caeda continued.

"Don't look at me like that. I know you're almost the same age as Marth so you must have thought about women." No sound came out of the poor boy so Caeda went on. "It wouldn't happen to be a young, unmarried pegasus knight would it?" Still nothing. All he could do was stare at the ground and wish for this to be over. "Oh honestly," she continued undeterred, "you and Marth are so alike. Neither of you know how to speak your heart."

"Milady," Shadow said, finally finding his voice, "I think you would be better off asking others. My life is your husband's and…" he stopped. _It's not like it'll ever matter._

Caeda looked at him hard before sighing. "I had hoped you would get the hint if I confronted you head-on. But I suppose you I just frightened you off."

"What hint would that be?" Shadow had finally calmed down but he was still speaking cautiously.

"Nothing," Caeda said shaking her head. "I'm sorry for startling you but I couldn't let what you said to Marth go unanswered."

"What are you…You mean from earlier?" He was shocked but managed to contain it to nothing but a raised eyebrow and a slight hitch in his voice.

"Of course." She smiled at him as she walked away. "I couldn't just let you get away with that." Her voice held a hint of laughter in it.

"You know I was joking, don't you?"

"Of course," she answered brightly. "But Shadow? I was only half joking." With that she walked off.

_Well at least she's in a good mood. _Shadow though darkly. He immediately felt guilty. _I can't fault her though. We should all enjoy it while it lasts._

**Later**

The sun had just set when he heard a shout. He'd been walking around the camp to keep loose when the yell rang out. He ran into the nearby stable in time to see Catria fall unceremoniously from a pegasus onto the solid earth floor. "Oof. Well that could've gone better," she said, rubbing her arm. "Well at least nobody saw that."

Shadow spoke up. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?!" Catria jumped at his voice. "Shadow? Have you been there the whole time?"

"Not quite," he said as he grabbed her hand to help her up. "It's not like you to fall off though. What happened?"

She blushed and looked away. "You saw that?" Shadow nodded. "Well, uh, I wasn't paying attention and something spooked him. Do you mind not telling Palla and Est?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." She smiled gently and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. A few awkward moments passed before she spoke again. "How are you feeling? After the battle and all…"

Now it was Shadow's turn to be embarrassed as the memory of his almost stabbing her came rushing back. "Um, better, I suppose. I've finally been able to sleep well so that helps." Another pause stretched out between them. "I'm sorry about…during the battle…when."

"Don't be." She laid a hand on his arm. "Ogma told me about how hard you've been working yourself. Combined with the battle, it's no wonder you didn't trust me."

"But I should have," he said and shook his head. "If serving Marth has taught me anything, it's to trust my friends, especially when-." He cut himself off.

"When what?" Catria asked, her head to one side.

"Nothing. I guess I'm still tired." Catria nodded and lowered her hand.

"Alright. I'll let you get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Shadow." With that, she walked past him towards the stable's exit.

He wanted to say something else, anything else, so she wouldn't go quite yet but the only thing he said was a quiet "Goodnight Catria."

_I am not only a fool, but a useless fool._ Shadow could only shake his head as he berated himself mentally. _Forget it. There are still battles to fight._ With that thought, he went back to his shared tent and fell into a sleep filled with flashing swords and that could have been.

**Done. I know it's not very good (it probably sucks) but I felt like I should at least upload something since I haven't in so long. In my defense, my cat seems to like it so that's good enough for me. The next chapter will hopefully be both better and more action-filled though I make no promises on a specific time.**


End file.
